Beware of Forest Fires
Beware of Forest Fires is the fifth and sixth episodes of the first season and the second multi-part episode of the animated series, Toy Toons. Plot 'Part 1' Two young dog brothers named Bif and Baf have an uncle working as forest guard who invites his nephews to come visit him. Accepting their uncle’s invitation, the two brothers immediately set out looking forward to their visit, for as fate would have it, it is the perfect time of season for gathering chestnuts with which to prepare a delicious feast. However, unbeknownst to all, Bif then secretly slips a book of matches into his backpack. However, after Bif and Baf’s uncle finishes making his final recommendations to his friend grandfather goat, the old fellow decides to venture into the woods to gather a few chestnuts for himself- with a pipe in his mouth! Naturally, the Bif and Baf’s uncle warns grandfather goat against lighting up while in the forest, but the goat then assures Bif and Baf’s uncle not to worry, saying that although he’s driven by habit to keep the pipe to his mouth that he never in fact lights it. Bif and Baf, meanwhile, over the course of their sojourn through the woods, decide to collect a few chestnuts instead of going directly to their uncle’s house. The dog brothers next meet up with grandfather goat who advises that the two be very careful, for the ground below is extremely dry owing to the lack of rain, thus creating ideal conditions for a fire hazard. Bif then sites grandfather goat and asks him why he goes about the woods with a pipe in his mouth. Responding to the young dog’s question, the old goat kindly informs him that the pipe possesses no danger without being lit, and without a match to light it up. Bif and Baf salute the goat, and then go about collecting chestnuts. Bif, taking hold of a chestnut, tries to crack open the husk, but pricks himself on the spikes of the acorn. Baf then tells Bif that he will figure out a solution, and proceeds to withdraw the book of matches. Bif, then reminds him that striking a match out in the wood is prohibited, but Baf responds to his brother’s admonition by telling him that the person responsible for this rule had created it only for the purpose of preventing the consumption of chestnuts! 'Part 2' Bif and Baff ignite the matches, and are then able to liberate the chestnuts from their husks. Suddenly, as the two dog brothers are enjoying their feast, an enormous fire erupts! Terrified, the brothers exit the scene, running away as fast as they can. Due to the thick smoke, the two brothers then loose contact, and Bif falls down loosing his senses. The two then loose contact after having hidden the fire’s cause. Fortunately for them, grandfather goat then finds the brothers and returns them to safety, as the forest’s fire fighters work to bring the blaze under control. Next, convinced of having found what he believed to have been the cause of the raging inferno, one of the fire fighters furnishes the forest guard with an interesting piece of evidence. The clue he supplies takes the form of grandfather goat’s pipe, however the goat ardently denies that it has played any part in the near-catastrophe. Finally, after a lengthy investigation, the evidence Baf left at the scene is uncovered. Apologetically confessing for having been the one at blame for the incident, grandfather goat is again vindicated from any wrong-doing. Category:Television episodes Category:Toy Toons episodes Category:Multi-part episodes